June
by Qym
Summary: June 13th ceased to ever be considered a good day. June 13th was the day Lilly left Malibu, and Miley, behind. Liley.


**I will get to writing my chaptered stories, I will. Just not at this particular moment. This was a request from my captain, Zovid. But I enjoyed writing it so much, I couldn't help but share it.**

**Disclaimer -- I don't own Hannah Montana or related characters. If I did, well, I wouldn't be writing fanfics...**

**Warning -- This is a homosexual relationship. Girl/Girl, ne? It is rated M for a reason.**

**---**_June 13, 2008---_

Miley stared at Lilly's house with growing horror. Her foot tapped nervously against the dewy grass, soaking the edges of her socks. Frantically, her eyes scanned the windows, searching for some sign of life. But it was useless. The house was… empty.

"It just… She can't…" She stuttered quietly. Biting down on her lower lip, Miley tried to keep from crying. Lilly hadn't even said good bye.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she instinctively turned into the hold. Burying her head in Robby's navy blue t-shirt, she tried to wipe her streaming eyes. He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. Rubbing her back in a comforting matter, he rested his own head on top of his daughter's.

"Mile, I…"

She cut him off, "Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head, "You loved her, didn't you, bud?"

Sniffling, she hiccupped mildly. Without removing her face from his chest, she nodded despondently. "I didn't get to tell her."

Robby sighed; he'd known for a few days that the Truscott's were in a rush to get out of town. Ed Truscott had recently lost his job and Ellen was falling apart due to the recent stressors in her life. Lilly's brother had moved back into the house and refused to get a job. During a conversation earlier that week Ed had admitted that he was moving the family to Ohio to get a fresh start.

He'd just assumed Lilly had told Miley.

Miley pulled away and cleared her throat. Her eyes were still glistening, but she tugged her sleeve across her face roughly. "Where'd they go…"

"Ohio." Robby supplied.

"How'd you know?" Miley's eyes narrowed.

"Ed told me. I thought you knew." Robby apologized weakly. "Let's get you home."

Miley glanced once more at the vacated house, her chin trembling. Eventually she turned her back, both on the house and on the memory of her best friend.

**---**_June 13, 2013---_

Miley clung to her cardboard box desperately as she stumbled up the flight of stairs. She was moving into her first apartment and she'd packed a little too much into that particular box. The bottom of the box collapsed when she reached the landing of her flat, sending her stuff tumbling to the ground.

Cursing quietly under her breath, Miley threw the box to the ground. Taking a few deep breaths, she slid her key into a nearby door, pushing the door open. She pushed her stuff the few feet so it passed through her door. It was entirely frustrating, though. It was a terrible day. June thirteenth always was, she found.

It had been five years since she'd seen Lillian Truscott. Five long, heartbreaking years. And ever since she'd been old enough, she'd spent the thirteenth in one club or another, usually decked out in a wig of some sort, picking up some girl of some sort and wasting the night pretending Lilly had never left.

Miley pressed her head against the wall, allowing her hair to billow around her face. Her brunette hair had darkened as she aged, deepening into a nearly black color. She liked to think it was merely matching her demeanor. She'd maintained a very slim figure, mostly due to her active life style. She still traveled as a pop singer, though she'd come out as Miley Stewart when she was eighteen. Hannah Montana was now just a fond memory. The only thing she kept was the blonde wig. It helped preserve her anonymity, which she still enjoyed.

"So." Miley whispered huskily to herself. "Where am I headed tonight?"

Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, as if answering her question. She pulled it out and checked the caller I.D. With a half-hearted smile, she flipped her phone open and hugged it to her ear.

"What is it Oliver?"

Oliver chuckled, "You sound so cheerful."

"You know what day it is." Miley bitterly responded.

He sighed, "Are you going out tonight?"

"Yeah." Miley glanced around her nearly empty apartment. Her mattresses were piled neatly against one wall. That was all she needed, she figured. Her date for the evening was probably going to be too drunk to care.

"I wish you wouldn't do this." Oliver stated blandly. He knew his opinion didn't matter on this issue, but he had to try.

"Bye Oliver." Miley shook her head disdainfully. She didn't need his input. She didn't want to talk to him. Not on the thirteenth. He, of course, had gotten a tearful good bye from Lilly all those years ago. And Miley couldn't forgive him for that.

He started talking again, but she wasn't listening. She hung up on him. A flash of guilt bolted through her, but she brushed it off. He knew what she was feeling. It happened every year. That was her only excuse for her behavior. He'd just have to live with her attitude for one day out of the year.

Fumbling slightly, she cleaned up the newly made mess from her broken box. There was still one other box in the back of her car, but she was in no mood to bring it up to the fourth floor of the apartment building. A quick glance at her watch told her that it was going on six o'clock. A little early to go clubbing, but Miley didn't mind.

Sifting through boxes of clothing, she sought out a sleek black miniskirt and a body-hugging white tank top. Her light-pink bra was easily visible under the fabric, but she didn't mind. She didn't care simply because it would probably help her lure in a distraction. Stopping in the bathroom, she fixed her make up, making sure it was light but attractive. It would be gone in a few hours anyways, she figured darkly. It would be on someone else's body, she hoped.

Grabbing her purse, she slid her new house keys into the main pouch along with a few twenties and her cell phone. Her driver's license was an after thought; it fell roughly against her phone as she ran out the door.

When she arrived at _Colt_, a local night club, there were very few people around. She found her way to a small table at the back where she sat down and waited for the evening crowd to filter in. A waitress brought her a Diet Sprite, no alcohol. Miley sipped it patiently as the hours ticked by. By nine, the club was in full swing and Miley was swirling her straw around the edge of her empty glass.

Abandoning her post, Miley wove through the morphing mass of bodies, eyes searching for the one that would take away her pain for the night. Her eyes fell on a red-headed young woman standing by the wall. The other woman looked greatly uncomfortable and out of place. Fortunately, she also looked extremely tipsy.

Miley slid over, "Hi."

The girl looked up and smiled goofily. "Hi."

Glancing her target over, Miley decided the other girl was perfect. She looked nothing like Lilly – this girl had shoulder length auburn hair and wore a pair of chic black glasses. Her clothing suggested perhaps a business woman looking for some fun – formal slacks and a neatly pressed blouse.

"Look, I don't know you… and you don't know me… but…" Miley started.

The other woman chuckled weakly, "Sure."

"I didn't ask yet," Miley retorted playfully.

"You can call me Anne."

"And you can call me Hannah." Miley replied smoothly. It was important that clubbers didn't know her real identity. The press would have a field day if they knew that Miley Stewart was picking up random girls at clubs.

Anne's goofy smile faltered slightly, but it didn't fade. A shadow passed behind her eyes briefly, but Miley didn't think much about it. She grabbed Anne's hand and dragged the smaller woman out onto the dance floor. Pulling the auburn haired girl close to her body, Miley let her hands trail down Anne's back. Her hands came to rest on Anne's lower back – Anne leaned gratefully against Miley as they grinded along with the music.

Anne's fingernails pressed into Miley's back; Miley knew she'd had light scratch marks the next day and she didn't mind at all. Her mouth found its way to Anne's neck. Sucking gently, she left a few small marks on the smooth canvass that was Anne's skin. Anne groaned quietly, her nails digging in further.

"How about we take this back to my place?" Miley bit down on Anne's earlobe, careful not to hurt Anne.

The next few minutes were a blur to both women. Somehow they made it out of the crowded club, down the dark L.A. streets, up three flights of stairs, and into Miley's new apartment. Miley's fingers grabbed onto the front of Anne's blouse, stumbling only slightly as Miley tried to rip the buttons open. Anne's hands were busy pulling Miley's skirt away from Miley's eager body.

Slowly, Miley lead them to her bare mattresses. A battlefield of fallen clothes was strewn behind them as they fell nude onto the bed. At first, Anne had Miley pinned on the bottom, her lips pressing into every available inch of bare flesh. That didn't last long, though; Miley soon flipped their positions, her knee pressing lightly into Anne's groin. Anne tossed her head back. Her hands laced behind Miley's head, encouraging the attention with small moans.

Miley licked down the valley between Anne's breasts, taking her time and enjoying herself. She was mildly concerned about Anne's enjoyment, but it was more about getting away for a night. Her knee shifted slightly, drawing a deeper groan out of the prostrated woman below her.

Miley kissed lower, taking a moment to dip her tongue in Anne's belly-button, teasing slightly. Anne's grip tightened as she hissed in frustration. It was obvious Anne wanted Miley to finish what she started, but Miley was feeling playful. Returning to Anne's mouth, Miley slid her tongue in, bringing her hands to massage Anne's neglected chest. Anne bit down on Miley's tongue, sucking softly. Miley got the message, pulling away. She trailed down Anne's body once more, her lips feather soft against Anne's extremely warm skin. Pausing for just a moment, Miley made eye contact with Anne, seeking permission.

Anne's hands bore down on Miley's head, forcing Miley the last few inches. Taking that as her required permission, Miley nuzzled and kissed Anne's inner thigh, getting steadily closer to that which Anne was aching for. Her lips settled in on their target and Miley set to work.

Anne could only take so much, though, and soon enough her body tensed up completely. As she fell limp, Miley came back up to kiss her softly. Laying down just off to the side, Miley rested half her body on Anne. She kissed Anne's sweaty cheek in a rather worn out fashion.

The next morning found Miley busily making breakfast for her still slumbering guest. Her apartment was still rather empty, but Miley'd remembered to bring some groceries in earlier in the week. She had enough supplies to make two omelets. It was that scent that woke Anne from her heavy sleep. Stretching out, Anne got off the bed and padded to the kitchen, ignoring her obvious nudity.

Miley slid her a plate with a soft smile, "Thanks for last night."

Anne chuckled, "It's nothing. I was just…. I needed to forget."

"Me too," Miley admitted. "Yesterday just wasn't a good day, other than finding you."

"It's actually my least favorite day of the year," Anne poked the omelet forlornly.

"Why's that?"

"When I was younger, my family moved away and I left without telling my best friend that I loved her. I haven't seen her since. I just couldn't bring myself to call her. It was too painful."

Miley nearly choked on her omelet. It was just too similar. "Red-head say what?"

Anne gazed at her, confused, "I was fifteen and scared. I mean, what fifteen year old wants to come out a lesbian to her best friend? Especially when that best friend is a love interest…"

"What's your real name?" Miley questioned, averting her eyes.

Anne sighed, "Lilly Anne Truscott. I just go by Anne in case my night doesn't go so hot."

"Lilly?" Miley gasped out. She knew it was true, but she didn't want to believe it. "You loved me and you just left?"

Lilly's eyes shot open, "What?"

"Lil, I know my hair is darker, but you really don't recognize me?"

Blinking, Lilly stared hard at Miley, "It's been five years… I didn't want to let myself hope…"

Miley turned her body slightly, defensive, "I wasn't the one that left."

"I was scared!" Lilly exclaimed. She'd waited to say this for so many years. "I didn't want you to hate me! And I couldn't tell you right before I was leaving. I mean, you know how angry you got at Jake when he kissed you before he left."

"But you were different, Lilly. I was falling in love with you… and you hurt me." Miley muttered. She turned her attention to her rapidly cooling breakfast.

Lilly's head drooped, "I don't suppose a simple 'I'm sorry' will suffice, huh?"

Miley stared at the wall, "It was a long time ago."

"I want to make it up to you," Lilly suggested in a low tone. She reached across the table top, grabbing Miley's wrist. "I think I can safely assume you're, well, gay, too. We could try."

Miley stared back, "I've been waiting for five years, Lilly."

"I know…" Lilly deflated. "I'll never be able to apologize enough. But you have to understand I was terrified. I was –"

Miley leaned over and cut Lilly off with a kiss. "Lilly, the past is the past. I like to live in the now. And I want you. Right now."

Lilly chuckled, "Just as demanding as ever, Miles."

Fin.


End file.
